


Like ships passing in the night

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Christian meet. (Pre-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like ships passing in the night

Shannon Rutherford walked into the bar looking like, as Christian Shephard would say, sex on heels. She also looked angry. 

“Are you okay Miss?” Christian asked as she threw herself down onto the barstool next to him.

“No,” she said bluntly, “Of all the things I am, okay is certainly not one of them.”

“Well then,” he motioned to the bartender, “let me buy you a drink.”

The bartender walked up to the older man and the young woman. Shannon sighed and told him, “Seven and Seven please.”

“Girl after my own heart.” Christian smiled, “Make that two.”

The two began to talk. Shannon told him what was bothering her ( _“My fucking brother, thinks he’s god’s friggin’ gift to humanity.”_

 _“Sounds a lot like my son.”_ ) Christian told her about why he was in Australia ( _“I just want to try and be a good dad. I already failed with my son. But maybe I still have a chance with her, you know_ ). They talked about Los Angeles ( _“I miss it there so much,” Shannon sighed, “Especially the beaches, which is ironic, I get that considering this whole place is an island. But there, they’re different."_ ) And nothing really ( _“You know I never really understood the point in soccer.” Christian pointed at the TV mounted above the bar_.) Until they had run out of things to talk about. 

Shannon looked down at her watch and then back up. “You know I should get going. I told my boyfriend I was just going to pick up a few things, that was two hours ago.”

Christian walked Shannon out to her car. On the way they passed numerous people heading inside after a long day at work. Shannon could only guess what hey could be thinking when they saw the two together. 

“I um,” Shannon pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “I had a nice time talking to you.” 

“Me too.” 

“I hope you work things out with your kids.”

“Thank you.”

Christian stood where he was as Shannon got into her car, buckled up, and drove away, assuming that neither one would ever see the other again.


End file.
